paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucius and Sabrina
Lucius and Sabrina are Parental Generation Pups. Please do not edit this article without TheThunderfan212's permission. Lucius and Sabrina are Bo and Parker's parents. Sabrina is also the mother of Scott, Dominick, Tiffany and Tasha. Sabrina is a Standard Australian Shepherd, Lucius was a German Shepherd. Lucius Lucius was into war ever since he was a young pup. His mother strongly discouraged him for joining, due to her fear of loosing him. His father however, was a war dog that served for five years. He strongly encouraged him to join. Once he was 14, he became a military dog. He was with a young soldier in Iraq. Lucius did not realize that war could be traumatizing, and it wasn’t fun and games. He wanted to serve the United States, but he thought it would be easier than it actually was. Five years later, him and his owner were in combat. They were going to plan a surprise attack on the Iraqi troops. When they got there, however, Iraqi troops started firing violently at American troops. Lucius‘s owner was fatally wounded, and died in combat. Lucius decided to be in the reserve service. He flew back to the United States a year later and found a new owner. He wanted to become a father at some point. Four years later, he met a 23 year old Australian Shepherd, Sabrina. She was madly in love with him. At first, he thought she was very annoying and clingy. He wanted nothing to do with her. After sometime though, he eventually fell in love with her. What she didn’t tell him, however, was that she had a husband and several pups already. Her husband’s name was Oliver, and he was a Border Collie. They had several Border-Aussie (Border Collie X Australian Shepherd) pups a year ago, including Scott and Dominick. Unaware that she was cheating on Oliver, he decided to date her. They would frequently see each other, and often hang out at their owner’s houses. One night, when Lucius came over to Sabrina‘s, he was unaware that Oliver was approaching. Once he caught them hanging out, he was enraged. At first, Lucius didn‘t understand why Oliver was so angry. He eventually found out that Sabrina cheated on Oliver, and Oliver was her husband. Shocked and angry, Lucius decided to ditch Sabrina. Several weeks after, their owners met and fell in love. They eventually moved in with each other. At first, Lucius was reluctant to have Sabrina living with him, since he had a hard time trusting her. Over time though, he starting trusting her again, and soon enough, they fell in love. A year later, Lucius’ owner proposed to Sabrina’s; Lucius proposed to Sabrina. They both said yes. A few weeks later, Lucius and Sabrina got married. They felt pretty comfortable about living their new life, as a married couple with their owners. They enjoyed long walks in the park, going to dog friendly parks, and chilling out at home. One year later in October, Sabrina had a surprise for Lucius. She was pregnant and was going to have puppies in December. Lucius was thrilled he was going to be a father! They spent several days preparing for the puppies. At 4 in the morning on December 21st, Sabrina was ready to give birth. Lucius sat by her side, comforting her. Before he was ready, he could hear squeaking and the pitter patter of little paws. The first puppy was born! At 4:20 A.M., Parker was born. He was the forth newborn puppy. Bo was born shortly after him. 15 pups were born. Eight boys, and seven girls. Lucius was really excited to take care of the pups. For several years, Lucius was a loving, loyal father to his pups. He had a strong bond with Parker in particular. The two of them would frequently hang out, wether it was swimming in the lake or going to the park. He noticed Sabrina didn’t treat Parker with as much respect as her other pups, which slightly worried him. Parker would often hang around him because he was scared of his mother. The pups were adopted at seven years old, and it was an emotional goodbye. The parents said goodbye to their pups, before they were taken to their new homes. Parker was chosen to stay with Lucius and Sabrina. As Parker grew older, Sabrina grew more and more abusive. When Parker was eight, Lucius walked in on Sabrina beating Parker up. Lucius was shocked at how abusive she‘d become, and he decided he couldn’t handle it. He decided to file for divorce. His owners weren’t getting along either, and they also filed for divorce. Lucius and Sabrina divorced a month later, along with their owners. For a few months, Parker was trained by Lucius and his owner just in case they needed to go to Afghanistan. They trained for a few months until Lucius and his owner were called back in to fight. Parker wanted to come with Lucius and his owner. The three of them flew back to Afghanistan and got ready to fight. Parker didn’t realize that war was not fun and games. Once he saw a soldier come in wounded, Parker regretted his decision. However, he knew if he’d quit, he’d be a coward. He went to fight with Lucius. During battle, Lucius was ambushed by a couple of Afghan soldiers and their dogs. Lucius was brutally attacked by the dogs, and one of them gave him three scars. Parker mauled the dog that gave his father three scars. The dogs ran away, shocked at the young pup’s strength. They continued to fight for four years. One day during combat, the three of them were ambushed by several Afghan soldiers. It was an intense battle, with several soldiers getting killed. Parker and Lucius’s owner was wounded by a bullet going through his chest. When the fighting stopped, Lucius took Parker back, but he was shot in the head by an Afghan soldier, being killed instantly. Parker tried getting help, and started panicking and howling. Lucius was taken to his owner. Parker hoped he was still alive, but it was too late. Both of them were dead. Lucius died at 37 years old. His body was flown back to the United States. His funeral was private. Sabrina, Parker, Sabrina’s owner, and the rest of the litter-mates attended. His body was buried. Lucius was a purebred German Shepherd. He was black and orange. He had black ears, black “mask” markings on his face, a mostly black body, and an almost black tail. He had some orange on his face, part of his chest, his arms, legs, and a little bit bleeding into his tail, making the orange look like a dull brown. His eyes were a vibrant yellow, and he had a black nose. He had erect ears, a small tuft of hair, a rough coat that was soft to the touch, and a long, fluffy tail that curled slightly. He had three scars given to him by a rival dog in combat, and he wore a grey collar. He weighed 70 pounds (31.8 kilograms), and was 26 inches tall. (66 centimeters). Lucius was a Roman praenomen (first name) and is derived from the Latin word for light. (Lux.) Sabrina Sabrina was born into an abusive household. She was constantly treated poorly by her parents. They expected her to be the perfect pet before she’d be adopted, and if she didn’t follow suit, she’d be severely punished. Sometimes she would have to sleep outside for a punishment, with little to no food or water. Her owners were extremely abusive as well, and often let her kids treat her like a toy instead of a dog. She was often yanked, picked up, and dressed up. She was treated the worst out of all her litter mates, since she was the runt of the litter. She was the only pup that wasn’t adopted out of all her siblings. She remained with her parents for several years. One day, when she was 15, the owners let their children play with her, she finally had enough, and bit the child’s arm. The child screamed and cried, alerting his parents. They came over, and saw that Sabrina had turned aggressive. They decided to send her to the pound. Her parents were extremely disappointed in her. She was sent to a high kill shelter. She was suppose to be adopted in a week, or else she’d be euthanized. On the fifth day, a young adult decided to adopt her, since she had a very tough life. Sabrina felt love for the first time, and was treated with respect. She had a large backyard to run in, and a whole room to herself. For the first time in years, Sabrina was actually happy with her life. Many years passed, and Sabrina had matured from her violent outbursts. She still had them, but not as much. When she was 20 she met a 21 year old Border Collie. His name was Oliver. The two of them immediately fell in love, and so did their owners. They had a lot of romantic dates, and they started hanging out at their houses frequently. About seven months later, Oliver proposed to Sabrina, around the time Oliver’s owner proposed to Sabrina ‘s. Both of them said yes. The wedding day was a year later. Sabrina got married at 21, which was quite young! The two of them were thinking about if they should have kids right away, or in a few years. A year later, Sabrina surprised Oliver by announcing that she was pregnant. The puppies were due on October 20th. Oliver was thrilled to become a father, but he felt kind of rushed. He felt like everything was going by so quickly. He was kind of worried about becoming a father at 22 years old. The two of them started preparing for the puppies. In October, two months after her birthday, Sabrina gave birth. Scott was the first pup born, at 11:11 A.M. . He was significantly larger than the rest of his litter mates. Dominick was the last puppy to be born, and he was the runt of the litter. In total, Sabrina had a litter of seven pups. She had four girls, and three boys. A few months later, Sabrina met a 23 year old German Shepherd named Lucius. She immediately fell in love with him, despite having another husband. Lucius ignored her, and thought she was rude and very clingy. After sometime though, Lucius eventually fell in love with her. She had become ruder to Oliver, and left him to take care of the pups while she was away. She often lied about where she’d go, fooling Oliver. She’d frequently hang out with Lucius at his house, and she’d make sure Oliver and the pups were no where in sight when he’d come over. About a year after the pups were born, Lucius came over to Sabrina’s. They hung out for about two hours when Oliver was approaching. Sabrina heard his paw steps, and immediately told Lucius to go. He didn’t understand why until Oliver approached. He was enraged that Sabrina cheated on him. Lucius didn’t understand why Oliver was mad, until he realized Sabrina cheated on him. Lucius ditched Sabrina, and Oliver filed for divorce. He had custody of all of the pups, since he didn’t want Sabrina near them. Oliver and his owner moved out of her house, with the one year old pups. Sabrina was really depressed, and regretted cheating on Oliver. She wished she could have told him that she was no longer in love with him. A few weeks passed and Lucius and Sabrina met again. Their owners had fallen in love and were anxious to live with each other! Sabrina was a little happy to be with Lucius, but it would be very awkward for them. Over time though, Lucius became less reluctant, and they became friends again. They eventually fell in love again. A year later, Lucius’s owner proposed to Sabrina, and Lucius proposed to Sabrina. They both said yes. A few weeks later, Sabrina married Lucius. They were happy about starting a new life together. About a year later, Sabrina had a big announcement for Lucius. She was pregnant and going to have puppies in December! They were thrilled to be parents! During October and November, Lucius and Sabrina prepared for the puppies. They made a room for them, and brought toys and blankets. At 4 in the morning, on December 21st, Sabrina was ready to give birth. Lucius sat by her side, as she had painful contractions. Soon, speaking was heard. The first pup was born! At 4:20 A.M., Sabrina gave birth to Parker. Bo was born shortly after. Sabrina ended up having a litter of 15 pups! There were eight boys, and seven girls. Sabrina was excited to care for the pups. She favored the girls over her boys though, and she didn’t treat Parker fairly. She was quite mean towards Parker, and often scared him away. She’d yell at him for making tons of mistakes, including really small ones. She was less harsh toward her other boys, primarily Bo since he didn't tolertate breaking rules, but let her girls do anything they wanted. Sometimes she didn‘t bother breaking up fights between the puppies. Lucius became concerned about her treating Parker poorly. Two years later, Sabrina was taking a walk by herself. She saw a shaggy, blue Merle Aussiedoodle. His name was Tiberius. Sabrina was suddenly tranquilized and kidnapped. She woke up in a laboratory. She found out that she was artificially inseminated, and was pregnant. She freaked out and tried to escape the laboratory. She was not allowed to leave until she had given birth. She spent two months in the lab. She was confined in a cell. She didn’t have a bed or blanket, and was given slop to eat. Two months later, she gave birth to five F1B Standard Aussiedoodles. (F1 Standard Aussiedoodle {Standard Australian Shepherd X Standard Poodle} X Standard Australian Shepherd). Tasha was the last pup born, and was runt of the litter. Tiffany was the first born, and her and Tasha were the only Aussiedoodles who didn't look "doodlely" Two of the pups were Double Merle. This means that they were deaf and/or blind. Three were Merle. She left her puppies, and came back home. Seven years later, every pup except Parker was adopted. It was an emotional goodbye for the whole family. The parents said their goodbyes before the pups were taken to their forever homes. As Parker got bigger, so did Sabrina's temper. One year later, Parker accidentally broke a vase. This made Sabrina enraged, and she proceeded to yell at him. She then decided to beat him for it, making his fear of her worse. Lucius came in and was shocked. There was blood dripping from Parker’s nose and he curled up in a ball as he shivered. Lucius could not handle Sabrina ‘s temper anymore, and they later divorced. Their owners also filed for divorce. Sabrina and her owner moved away. A few years later, she found out Lucius was killed in battle. She felt horrible about the way she treated him, and went to his private funeral. She currently resides in Los Angles, California. Sabrina is a standard Australian Shepherd. She is a red Merle Aussie. She has brown fur on her ears, face, body, back and tail. Her spots on her fur make her look more redish, but not vibrant red. She has white on her face and muzzle, that splits the Merle markings. She also has white on her chest, underbelly, arms, legs, paws, and part of her tail. She has dark violet eyes, and she has a pink nose that is the color of a pig. She has floppy ears and “sideburns” that droop. She has a long coat and her tail was docked at birth, leaving a small stub. She wears a black pearl necklace. She weighs 40 pounds (18.1 kilograms) and is 19 inches tall. (48.3 centimeters) She is 39 years old. The name Sabrina, according to Celtic mythology, is believed to be of Celtic origin. The Welsh king, Locrine had an illegitimate daughter, and his wife, Gwendolen, ordered the daughter drowned in a river. This river is named after her. Category:German Shepherds Category:German Shepard Category:German Shepherd Category:Australian Shepherd Category:Australian Shepherds Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Female Character Category:Fanon characters Category:Fanon Pups Category:Friendly Pups Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Pup Category:Female protagonist Category:Female pup Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Pup Category:Male pups Category:Male pup Category:Male Pups Category:Male Protagonist Category:Female Protagonist Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pup Category:Friendly Dogs Category:Wife /girlfriend Category:Animals Category:Grown up animals Category:Adult animals Category:Husband /boyfriend Category:Husbands Category:Grown up Category:Adult Dog Category:Adults Category:Adult Pup Category:Aggressive Characters Category:Aggressive characters Category:Aggresive character Category:Aggresive Character Category:Aggresive characters Category:Parents Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Decessed Category:Past Gen Category:Past Generation Category:Aggressive Characters Article Category:Thunder’s Characters